Forum:PS3 legit weapon trades
[UPDATED]'''All the weapons I have in this format - lvl, name, damage, accuracy, rof, mag size, elemental, scope zoom '''ASSAULT RIFLES *59, Glorious Ogre, 311, 91.3, 12.5, 69, x3 explosive *57, Glorious Revolution, 274, 88.5, 8.1, 104 *58, Steel Bastard, 425, 67, 11.5, 62 *61, Desert Raven, 273, 89.2, 15, 21 *60, Genocide Guardian, 310, 94.6, 7.7, 12 *Scoped Destroyer, 230, 96.4, 10, 18, 2.9x zoom *59, Glorious Machine Gun (Draco), 268, 87.2, 8.8, 120, x3 incendiary REPEATERS *57, Nasty Protector, 277, 85.3, 5.5, 20, 4.7x zoom *58, Wicked Invader, 262, 94.4, 3.5, 16, 4.7x zoom *57, Scoped Hornet, 262, 91.3, 7.3, 16, 4.1x zoom *59, Cobalt Firehawk, 282, 93.2, 2.4, 16, x4 incendiary, 4.1x zoom *Nasty Rebel, 246, 90.4, 7.1, 36, 4.1x zoom *58, Nasty Gemini, 244x2, 88.9, 2.6, 40, 4.1x zoom *57, Cold Thanatos, 289, 92.8, 11.3, 64 *59, White Troll, 189, 83.3, 5.4, 13, 3.1x zoom *61, Nasty Violator, 116x3, 77.5, 10.5, 20 *Red Reaper, 203, 89.8, 15.9, 16, 4.1x zoom REVOLVERS *58, Pestilent Defiler, 1077, 96.7, 1.9, 2, x4 corrosive, 3.7x zoom *Pestilent Defiler, 664, 93.6, 1.9, 6, x4 corrosive, 3.7x zoom *61, Savage Chimera, 1087, 96.4, 1.9, 2, x3 explosive, 4.2x zoom *59, Swift Chimera, 525, 91.7, 2, 6, x3 explosive, *Bloody Equalizer, 1036, 95.8, 1.6, 2, 2.8x zoom *Bloody Unforgiven, 1365, 96.4, 1, 2, 3.7x zoom *Bloody Anaconda, 1086, 94.4, 1.3, 2 ROCKET LAUNCHERS *Colossal Mongol, 1373, 89, 1.3, 11, 2.7x zoom *Steel Redemption, 3370, 88.8, 1.1, 5, x4 shock, 4.3x zoom *61, Steel Redemption, 2948, 88.8, 0.8, 5, 2.7x zoom *58, Vitriolic Rhino, 1146, 93.3, 0.9, 2, x4 corrrosive, 1.9x zoom SHOTGUNS *57, Hunter's Defender, 205x7, 72.9, 1, 6, 3.6x zoom *58, Hunter's Bulldog, 213x7, 71.7, 1.6, 20, 2.7x zoom *59, Friendly Fire, 196x9, 68.2, 1.5, 6, x2 incendiary, 2.7x zoom *58, Hunter's Striker, 226x7, 72.9, 0.6, 12, 3.6x zoom *57, Hunter's Hydra, 289x10, 76.4, 0.6, 13, 3.6x zoom *60, Pestilent Crux (Plague), 179x7, 62.4, 1.9, 5, x4 corrosive, 3.0x zoom *59, Angry Crux, 204x7, 75.1, 1.3, 18, x2 explosive *61, Detonating Hammer, 208x7, 66.5, 2.3, 7, x3 explosive *61, Spiked Butcher, 127x3, 58.8, 8.7, 5, 4.0x zoom SUB-MACHINE GUNS *Cobalt Tsunami, 152, 93.9, 8.3, 28, x4 shock *Cobalt Tsunami, 271, 92.6, 4.2, 18, x4 shock, 4.2x zoom *Ruthless Bitch, 149, 94.4, 8.3, 55 *Combustion Hellfire, 193, 92.8, 12.5, 55, x4 incendiary, 3.9x zoom *Combustion Hellfire, 197, 82.9, 6.9, 55, x4 incendiary *60, Malevolent Savior, 207, 91.7, 14.6, 55 *61, Steel Gasher, 247x2, 56.7, 10.6, 70 *57, Relentless Wildcat, 175, 46.7, 14.2, 70 SNIPER RIFLES *Volcano, 912, 98.7, 0.7, 6, x4 incendiary, 2.4x zoom *60, Detonating Cobra, 942, 97.1, 1.2, 5, x3 explosive, 1.0x zoom *Crimson Invader, 389, 96.8, 2.1, 15, 2.4x zoom *60, Fearsome Skullmasher, 338x6, 91.3, 0.4, 6, 2.4x zoom *61, Fearsome Cyclops, 831, 98.6, 0.8, 6, 3.2x zoom *Liquid Orion, 771, 97.8, 2.7, 15, x3 shock, 1.0x zoom *58, Fearsome Surkov, 959, 94.9, 1.4, 3, 2.4x zoom *59, Desert Penetrator, 727, 94.3, 4.3, 8, 2.7x zoom My psn is: ChinoManopreno, I'm interested in any pearlescent weapons and any lengendary weapons that are better than mine, I am willing to trade multiple items. I'm interested in the Skullsmasher and Cyclops, though there's not much else I'd REALLY like. My Hyperion Bitch is around +170 x2, +90, 12.5, though I don't check it often. My PSN is Xericarch, if you're interested. Sure I'll send u a friend invite - Chino Sorry to tell you, but the 'Colossal Undertaker' seems modded. As far as i know 'Steel' is the only legit prefix. 13:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) * Yes, what he said. 14:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Yeah thats what I thought, too perfect to be legit gonna delete it now thanks for the clearification - Chino :: :: I'm really into the lvl 57 tsunami u have... I don't have any pearls to trade for it but I have quite a few dark orange guns that are nice. I also have an eridian mega cannon, its light orange and super rare. I'm willing to trade that and a whatever else you want from my stash for that tsunami. Drop me a line, my PSN is Likdeesnutz